madagascar 4 back to africa
by J-Dawg34
Summary: hey everyone here a new version of my story and noe reply yet from ben stiller but i'm not giving up.


Madagascar 4 **Back to Africa**

It's been a year since the zoo gang defeated Dubois and decided to stay with their circus friends. They have now finished their American tour and they are now trying to get a new tour. The circus gang is at San Diego ready to put on a show for the promoter, the place is pack, but it is dark then a light turns on revealing a cannon. Marty pops out and saids "Radadadadada Circus radadadadadadada Afro" the cannon then fires and Marty stills sings "Circus Afro Circus Afro" then everyone else pops up and sang along while still doing a great performance. As the show continues the people were just amazed of what they were seeing especially when they saw Alex and Gia the trapeze cats doing a great duet. The circus gang were making a great performance and Alex and Gia did amazing finish. With their performance finish the people left and the gang went backstage "Alright great show everyone now we just wait for the chimps with the results" Alex said, "Do you think will get the contract Ales" Stepheno said, "Come on with a performance we just did, he have to be blind" Alex said. "Man I cannot to find out where were going next" Marty said, "I hope it's somewhere romantic right Melman" Gloria said, "It doesn't matter where we go as long as I'm with you" Melman said, "It totally matters I must expand my kingdom right Sonia my sweat" Julian said, Sonia roared as a response. The chimps then walked in and everyone looked at them "Well, did we once again do the impossible" Vitaly said, Phil then showed them the contract tour, everyone cheered and Gia ran to Alex and hugged him and he did the same "We did it" Gia said, "Was there ever any doubt" Alex said, the two stared at each other but saw everyone watching with smirks on their faces. The two then let go of each other "So uh where we going" Alex said, then Mason pop his head out and said "Africa", then Alex, Marty, Gloria and Melman started to cheer over the news "What really were going to Africa" Alex said, "That is crackalakin news" Marty said, everyone else stared in confusion "Why are friends jumping like school girls" Vitally said, "Well, before we went to Europe we were at Africa" Gloria said, "But I thought you lived in a Zoo" Gia said, "Well we did but a lot crazy and I mean crazy things happened" Alex said, "Man I can't wait to show my old herd what I can do" Marty said, "So Alex are you going to see your parents" Melman said, "Yeah of course what else" Alex said, "Your parents" Esmeralda said, "You were born in Africa" Gia said, "Oh uh yeah I was" Alex said, "But then how did you get to the zoo" Stefano said, Alex looked down with a sad face " I-it's a long story" Alex said, then skipper and the penguins jumped in "And it's a story that we don't have time for, because we got to get moving, so everyone get ready to move out" Skipper said, as everyone left to get ready Gia saw that Alex was still sad "You alright pal" Marty said, " I am a doctor wanna talk about it" Melman said, "Guy's relax that was the pass I'm alright come on were going to Africa let's get ready" Alex said, "Okay but we'll always be here for you" Gloria said, "Thank guys" Alex said then they left to get ready "I bet everyone is going to be happy to see us" Marty said.

Meanwhile at Africa in cave we see a lion doll "Oh look at me I'm Alakay I'm a dancer, but I still make my dad PROUD" we see Makunga acting all crazy with his hair messed up "I not only make my dad proud I also embarrassed Makunga making everyone believe that he is a fool" Makunga said, he then walks outside his cave with a grinned "Oh but I will have my revenge I just have to wait" Makunga said, he then crushes the Alex doll.

Back with the circus crew they were on the boat setting sail to Africa. Alex was outside looking at the stars and Gia walked out and saw him "Alex" Gia said, "Oh hey" Alex said, "What are you doing out here" Gia said, "Oh just thinking on how I'm going to surprise my parents" Alex said, "I don't get it, If you were born in Africa how did you grew up in a Zoo" Gia asked, "Well it's not a good story" Alex said, he looked down all sad. Gia then put her paw on his shoulder, Alex looked at her "Tell me" Gia said, "Okay it all started when my dad was teaching me" Alex then told her how he got kidnapped and ended up at the zoo, then how he got to Madagascar then to Africa where he remembered his origins. "And that's what happened" Alex said, "Oh, that's so sad" Gia said, "Yeah but if none of that happened I wouldn't have met you" Alex said, Gia then looked at him all shock, and Alex freaked out a tiny bit "And uh Stefano, Vitally all are other friends them too of course" Alex said, Gia laughed. The boat's horn then blew signaling that they are almost there "Well I guess we should head in" Alex said, "Yeah" Gia said, as they both were heading in Marty, Gloria and Melman saw them with smiles on their faces "Yep that's our bud" Marty said then they headed in before they saw them. "Alex" Gia said, "Yeah" Alex replied, "I can't wait to meet your family too" Gia said, "Me too" Alex said, "You think they'll like me" Gia asked, "Come on they're gonna love you" Alex said, they both then laughed and headed in.

Back at Africa we see Florrie at the place where Alex slept and saw his pictures, she misses him. Then Zuba walked in and saw her, he placed his paws on her shoulders "You okay" Zuba said, "Yeah, just wondering if he's okay" Florrie said, "He is. He's the king of New York after all" Zuba said, she then laughed and they both went back to the watering hole. On the way there a Gopher poped up "Zuba" the gopher said, "yes" Zuba said, one of those humans machines that crosses the valley has stopped" the gopher said, "What, that has never happened before" Zuba said, "All the animals are getting worried" the gopher said, "Tell them to stay com we'll be right there" Zuba said, the gopher then left to tell everyone "Let's go" Zuba said, "Right" Florrie replied, they both then ran.

At the End of the Valley we see the Animals looking at the train "Why do you think it stopped" an elephant said, "Do you think there are hunters inside" a lioness said, the animals started to get more worried than Zuba and Florrie came through "Everyone calm down" Zuba said, then he and Florrie looked at the train. Then suddenly smoke came out and Zuba and the other saw someone it was Alex but they couldn't tell. Then Alex did his little ending routine then he "Rooaar", then Zuba and Florrie realized it was Alex "Alakay" Florrie said, all happy to see him, "It's my son he's return" Zuba said, then Marty came out wearing his afro and all the Zebra's said "It's Marty and he's look in Crakalakan", then Melman and Gloria came "Gloria" a hippo said, "And " a giraffe said, all the animals cheered for the return of their friends. Then all the circus animals came out "Hello Africa we are Circus Zaragoza" Stefano said, then Alex jumped off the greeted his parents, his mom gave him a great big hug "My baby's home" Florrie said, "Hehe, hey son" Zuba said, "Hey dad" Alex said, and then he and his father clap with the paws that have their marks. "Ales, are these your parents" Stefano said, "Yep, Mom dad this is Stefano" Alex said, "Hi" Florrie said, then Vitally walk by "Oh and meet Vitally" Alex said, "Good day" Vitally said, "A tiger" Zuba said, "Is there a problem with that lion" Vitally said, "Not at all, you" Zuba said, "Niet" Vitally said, then they both started growling until Stefano grabbed Vitally "Okay we just gonna go look over there now, it was nice to meet you" Stefano said, "You too" Florrie said, "Well that turned out well" Alex said, "Alex" Gia called out to him, "Gia over here" Alex said, Gia then walked up to Alex and his family. "This place is so beautiful" Gia said, "Who is she" Florrie said with a smirk, "Oh mom, dad this is Gia. Gia these are my parents" Alex said, "Hello it is so nice to meet you" Gia said, "It's nice to meet you, I'm Florrie" Florrie said, "And I am Zuba" Zuba said. "What do you think my love" Julian said, Sonia then roared "I knew you would love this place, Maurice, Mort come we must show Sonia my second kingdom" Julian said, "Huh, right away" Maurice said, "Yay" Mort cheered. "Everyone, we must celebrate my son and are friends return" Zuba said, then Kipper popped up "Yes you and the others go party, while we go find some more monkey" Skipper said, "Why "Marty said, "Because are stand decoys aren't working anymore" Skipper said, and pointed to Rico and Private holding a fake human that is breaking.

Meanwhile back at the cave "What, Alakay is back perfect now it begins, you know what to do" Makunga said to someone.

Back at the valley all the animals were celebrating. The Zebras were taken a shine to the horse triplets, and Marty tells the Zebras what a thrill it is to be shot out of a cannon and fly, Gloria is hanging out with her girls and telling them how she and Melman are doing, and Melman is seeing how well the giraffes are taking care of themselves and have multiple doctors. At the pride all the lions are dancing and Alex couldn't believe it "Huh, I can't believe it" Alex said, "Believe it son thanks to you we all see how fun it is to dance, I even been getting all lot better myself" Zuba said, "And it only took 20 times of falling on his face" Florrie said, "Hey" Zuba said then Alex and Gia laughed. "Well come on lets party" Zuba said, then he grabbed Florrie then they started dancing, then Alex turned to Gia "So Gia uh, Want to dance" Alex said, "Sure" Gia said then they both headed in and started dancing. Everyone was amazed on how well they dance together and Florrie was smiling very happy and Zuba was also smiling, but when Alex spinned a lioness grabbed him and started to Dance with him Gia was shocked and then got angry. "Uh, hi I'm Al~" Alex trying to talk, "Alakay yes I know it's nice to meet you I'm Kita" Kita said, the two kept on dancing making Gia more frustrated. Then Kita stopped "Well that was fun let's get together sometime, bye" Kita said, "Oh huh sure bye" Alex said, then Gia walked up "You two seem to have had fun" Gia said, "What she just wanted to dance, You jealous" Alex said with a smirk , then Gia kicked him and left. Zuba grabbed Alex "I don't think you made any points there son" Zuba said, "What I don't know what you're talking about" Alex said, "Ha-ha, Sure you don't" Zuba said.

Back with the Penguins "Kowalski status report" Skipper said, "Sir, We have multiple stands so we need 25 monkey" Kowalski said, "Alright Simians are the recruits ready" Skipper said, "Yes" Mason said, he then pointed to a line of monkeys Skipper and then others looked at how many monkeys there were "Kowalski monkey count" Skipper said, "Let see plus 193 time pie is 250 monkey sir" Kowalski said, "Alright let's get started" Skipper said, then a monkey came up and started to act crazy and throw rings everywhere "Uuuuh No" Skipper said the monkey then left in disappointment "Next" Skipper said.

It was now dark Alex, Marty, Gloria and Melman were around a fire with Alex's parents telling them what happened after they left Africa. "Wow, that's some story" Zuba said, "Yep, it was an adventure that I'll never forget" Marty said, "I can't believe that women wanted my sons head" Florrie said, "Well she was crazy mom, but besides that do you guys think we made the right decision to leave Africa" Alex said, Zuba and Florrie looked at each other then looked at Alex and the others "Of course Baby" Florrie said, "Your new friends needed you more than we did, I'm proud of you son" Zuba said, "thanks dad" Alex said, "I bet Gia was happy that you decided to stay" Florrie said, "Mom" Alex said, then everyone laughed.

The next day Alex and the circus gang woke up so they can get started on rehearsals. Once they got there equipment ready they started to practice the triplets were jumping, the dogs were doing new move on their rocket skates, and the elephants were hanging. Then Zuba and Florrie came by and saw what they were doing, they looked around and saw Melman and Gloria were dancing on a wire "Oh you got this Baby" Gloria said, "No we got this honey" Melman said, then Zuba and Florrie heard cannon fire and looked and saw Marty "Hey Alex's parents check me out a flying zebra" Marty said, as he was flying doing some move then hit a pole "ooh" Zuba said, then they saw Vitally and walked up to him "Vitally what's going on here" Florrie said, "This is rehearsal we must practice, so we can be ready to do the impossible for the people" Vitally said then he focused and jump through two hoops, Zuba and Florrie were shocked what he did "Uh let's go find Alakay" Zuba said, then they both left.

Meanwhile Julian and Sonia were having a romantic stroll through Africa with Maurice and Mort having to do hard work "Oh my sweet, we are destined to rule together" Julian said, Sonia roared "I knew you would agree with me" Julian said and they kept strolling "Uh, why do I put up with this" Maurice said, as he kept on doing what Julian says like getting apples, water and flowers while risking his life from dangerous predators.

Back with the circus crew Zuba and Florrie saw Alex with Gia. "Alright, you ready to make a new move Gia" Alex said, "I guess" Gia said, still looking upset "What wrong, look if your still mad about the other day don't be I don't even know her and she really isn't my type" Alex said, "Then, who is your type" Gia asked, "Oh uh that would uh be um y-y-yo" as Alex tried to tell her how he feels his parents walked in "Alakay" Zuba said, "Mom, dad hey, what are you doing here" Alex said, "We came to see this trapeze act you do" Florrie said, "Oh, sure thing. Gia you ready" Alex said, Gia then looked at his parents and smiled "Let's do it" Gia said. Then they went up on the trapeze stage grabbed there harnesses and jumped off the platform and gave a great performance to Alex's parents. Zuba and Florrie were amazed on what they can do "They sure are a great team" Zuba said, "I think there a little more than a team" Florrie said, and they both smiled.

The penguins however were still doing interviews and only found 3 monkey "Uuuh Kowalski status report" Skipper said, "Well we have 3 monkeys, but we still need 21 more and we still have 150 monkey to go. Sir." Kowalski said, "Alright, Private go put on some coffee" Skipper said, "Yes sir" Private said, then he went to get some coffee while the others stayed to continue then a monkey walked in holding a hammer and started beating himself with it "Next" skipper said.

Alex and Gia finished practicing "So what did you think" Alex said, "We thought it was amazing" Florrie said, "Thank you" Gia said, "Son come here I want to talk with you" Zuba said, "Sure dad" Alex said, and then the two started walking. "Look it's obvious that you like that girl" Zuba said, "What, no co-come on, hehe it is" Alex said, Zuba then nodded. "So Gia, I know that you like Alakay" Florrie said, "What no, maybe" Gia said, Florrie then smiled. "Now son you need to walk up to her" Zuba telling Alex, "And ask him to dinner" Florrie was telling Gia, "Okay" Gia and Alex said to them. Then they both walked up to each other "Would you like to have dinner" they both said, they were both shocked then paused for a minute "Yes" Gia said then Alex said "Yes". But little did they know they were being watch?

"So Alakay has a little date with his little girlfriend. Hmm this gives me a great idea on how to draw him out Muhahahaha" Makunga said.

Meanwhile Julian and Sonia were still having a romantic stroll through Africa "My sweat our love is being watch by the sky gods, and they are so being jealous" Julian said and they kept on riding.

Meanwhile the penguins were finally making progress on the interviews "Sir we now have 23 monkey we just need two more" Kowalski said, "Finally some news I can be happy about, Next" Skipper said, a monkey came up and started throwing darts at the penguins but they maneuver that darts "You are defiantly not cut out for this" Skipper said, "You have to much crazy and not enough sane" Kowalski said, "I thought you were okay but this isn't the place for you" Private said, and Rico nodded his head meaning no. The monkey then burst into tears and ran off, then Phil did some hand signs "Phil, I should wash your hands again" Mason said with a smirk, "Uuuhh, Next" Skipper said.

Later that night Alex was getting ready for his date "So how do I look" Alex said, "You look great Alex" Gloria said, "You sure may-maybe I should put more conditioner on" Alex said all nervous, "Relax your suffering from a symptom called being nervous, I mean I know I was nervous when I told Gloria how I feel" Melman said, "Aaaw, Melman" Gloria said, "Listen Alex just be you because that the lion Gia likes" Marty said, "Thanks guys, you're the best friends I could ever ask for" Alex said, "Yeah we know you would've been lost without us, now get goin pal" Marty said, then Alex started to head out, but then Julian popped up "Julian what do you want" Alex said, "It's not what I want it's what you want which is my gaudiness on how to be attractive , hit it Mort" Julian said, Mort then hit the juice box and a song was on and Julian started to dance "Come Sonia my love let us boogey til the end of nights" Julian said but she just sat there and Alex just left.

At that time Gia was getting ready to meet with Alex "How do I look" Gia said, "You look fantastico" Stefano said, "Thanks" Gia said, then Vitally walked up to Gia and place his paws on her shoulder "You have grown up a lot since the day we first found you" Vitally said, "thank you" Gia said, "Know go have fun but be back by 10" Vitally said, then Gia hugged him and he hugged back then Stefano joined in "I want to be part of hug too" Stefano said, then Gia was off.

Meanwhile at a certain spot the penguins were getting Alex and Gia's dinner ready. "Forks" "Check" "Knives" "Check" "Sushi" Skipper and Kowalski were saying "We did Skipper, the most romantic dinner for two" Private said, then Skipper slapped him "Everything that happened that we were a part of does not leave this area is that understood men" Skippered ordered, "Sir" then penguins said. "Hey thanks a lot guys I owe you one" Alex said, "Well don't mention it, Ever or else" Skipper said, then Rico pulled out a knife then everyone heard a nose "That must be her" Alex said, "Men vamoose" Skipper said, and the penguins were gone. Alex then turned around and waited until she was close enough then when he heard footsteps he turned around again "Why Helloo, Aaa" Alex was saying, until he saw it was Kita not Gia "Dinner you shouldn't have" Kita said, thinking that the dinner was for them "Well actually it's" Alex was trying to explain, "Ooooh, Sushi my favorite" Kita said, she then took a bite then went toward Alex. Kita got closer and closer to Alex but he was stepping back "Look I think you are a" Kita cut Alex off before they could finish "You know I just knew we had a little spark" Kita said, but Alex was in a disagreement "No, no, no there is NOOO spark between us" Alex said, "Come on you don't have to hide it" Kita said, as her face was getting closer, but Alex kept on going back Until he saw Gia at the corner. Gia couldn't believe what she saw, she was so devastated "Gia" Alex said, she then ran and Alex went after her "Gia, Wait" Alex said.

In the middle of the forest Gia was still running and Alex was still chasing her until Gia tripped and Alex then came by and offer his help "Are you alright" Alex said, "YES, Now leave me alone" Gia said with a angry voice, "Gia, there is nothing between me and her, I mean I don't even know her" Alex said, "But she's a Lion and you're a Lion" Gia said, "Yeah but you're the reason I came back to the circus instead living in the Zoo" Alex said, she the turn to face him with a shocked face. The Two stared at each other until they heard clapping. They looked to see who it was and they saw a lion in the shadow. The lion then came out and revealed himself to be Makunga "Oh how touching" Makunga said, "Makunga, Wow you look" Alex was trying to speak, "CRAZY' Makunga said, "Well I wouldn't say crazy but, ye-yeah pretty much crazy" Alex said, "Well I have you and ZUBA to thank for" Makunga said, "Come you were going to let the animals die of thirst" Alex said, "Alex who is this" Gia asked, "He this lion who tried to take my dad's job" Alex said, "Yes and I would've gotten away with it if it weren't for you, but hey I'm a forgiving lion" Makunga said, "Really" Alex said not believing him, "Yeah and I'm planning to head somewhere else to start a new pride one where I'm in charge, but I need that little staff your father has" Makunga said, "Forget it you think I'm gonna get it for you" Alex said, "Yes, If you don't want anything to happen to your girlfriend" Makunga said, Gia then cream a little and Alex looked to see what happened and saw Kita holding Gia hostage. "Kita, Why" Alex said, "Why shouldn't a daughter help his father" Kita said, "Wait Father him, Wow" Alex said, "Yes and I am so proud of my little girl" Makunga said, "So it was all a trick" Alex said, "Of course you think I like a weak lion like you" Kita said, hurting Alex a little "he's not weak he has more courage than anyone" Gia said, Alex was happy to hear that coming from Gia "Oooh, how sweet and pathetic" Kita said, while hurting Gia a little "Let her go" Alex said, coming to save Gia but was then hit "Oh Alakay you remember Teetsi do you" Makunga said, Alex looked at around, but thing didn't looked good "Alright now listen you are going to get the staff and bring it to me. "Meet us in the Volcano, Or your little Jaguar there takes a little dip in the lava Muhahaha, Teetsi" Makunga said, Teetsi then knocked him out. Alex woke up saw that they were gone "Gia, I-I got to get help" Alex said he then went to tell his friends what happened.

Alex got back to the Circus camp and told his friends and parents what happened Vitally roared in anger "So wha-what do we do" Stefano said to Alex, but he didn't know what to do. Zuba then gave him the staff, Alex looked at him in shocked "You have no choice son" Zuba said, Alex agreed and started to go to the volcano, but Vitally stopped him "Niet, He does not get what he wants we stop him and save Gia" Vitally said, "But I don't think we can i-it's impossible" Alex said with doubt, "Alex you showed us that we can do impossible" Vitally said, and then Alex smiled because he had an idea. He then turned to the penguins "Skipper can you get the flying circus ready even better than before" Alex said, "With just us, no. But with our monkey recruits" Skipper said, he then pointed to a team of monkey "So, whats your plan" Marty said, "Alright here's what we do" Alex said, everyone then went to Alex so they can hear the plan.

At the volcano Makunga and his gang were waiting "Come on where is he" Makunga said, "So, you are doing this to get a staff" Gia said, "Yeah" Makunga said, "Then you're not just crazy you are dumb" Gia said, Makunga then grabbed her mouth "I watch what I say if I were you" Makunga said, he then towards Gia's head to the lava. "Makunga" Alex said as he was walking in, "Let her go" Alex said, Makunga saw him holding the staff and walked up to him "Give ,e the staff" Makunga said, "You let Gia go first" Alex said, "Yeah, huh no now give it to me or else" Makunga said, Kita then pushed Gia a little closer to the lava. Alex then gave the staff to him "Ooooh, together again" Makunga said, "Now let her go" Alex said, "Hmp, why don't you get her" Makunga said, Alex then walked to Gia and the cliff inside the volcano. Once he was close enough Kita let go of Gia and went to her father and at that time Gia was tripping a little, but Alex grabbed her just in time "You okay" Alex said, Gia then hugged "Yes, Thank You" Gia said, Alex then hugged her back. "Oh that is so beautiful, now it's time for you to take a little dip" Makunga said, "What, but you have the staff" Alex said, "You think it was just the staff I wanted, Oh no what I really wanted was revenge for the humility you put me through, and I want Zuba and his wife to suffer again of losing their son this time permanently" Makunga said, then he, Kita and Teetsi walked up to Alex and Gia to push them in the lava. As they were getting closer Gia was getting scared "Put your hands up" Alex told Gia, "Why" Gia asked, "Just trust me" Alex said, and Gia did so they put their hands up "Wh-why are you surrendering when you were already doomed" Makunga said, "Were not" Alex said, just then Zuba and Florrie came up and grabbed Alex and Gia on the trapeze rings on the new and improved flying circus "What" Makunga said, couldn't believe what he was seeing. Zuba was losing his balance a little "Come on dad you're doing great" Alex said, "Uh thanks son" Zuba said, while Florrie was getting the hang of it "Whooo" Florrie cheered, "You're doing great" Gia said. "Alright monkeys fire stripes and the seal" Skipper said, the monkey's then aimed the canons that Marty and Stefano were in, right at Makunga and his gang "Again I am a sea lion" Stefano said, "There ain't no time to chat, only time to blast" Marty said, then the monkey's fired them right at Makunga and his gang "Duck" Makunga said, and they did and Marty and Stefano missed them "Ha you missed" Teetsi said, "Who said we were trying to hit you" Stefano said, "What" Kita said, "Yeah we just needed to tighten these wires" Marty said, "Why" Teetsi asked, "For us" Melman said, with his head upside down next to Teetsi "Aaah" Teetsi screamed, then Melman went to where Gloria is and they move on the tight rope "You ready baby" Gloria said, "Let's do it" Melman said, they then jumped and Melman put his head on the rope and spinned with Gloria holding his legs they were heading right towards Makunga and the other, but they missed Makunga and Kita instead they hit Teetsi knocking him to the wall then they jump off and landed right next to Marty and Stefano. "Come on let's go" Makunga said, grabbing Kita and heading out if the volcano "But what about Teetsi" Kita said, "Forget him we got the staff" Makunga said, "No you don't" Julian said, riding on the wall with Sonia on her bike, he the grabbed the staff and they head back to the flying circus "NNOOOO" Makunga said when he was going after then "Give that ba~" Makunga was trying to say but Alex came up and grabbed him and Gia grabbed Kita "Let me go" Makunga said, "Alright" Alex said, he let let Makunga go and he then felled "No, no, no, no grabbed me" Makunga cried out, then Zuba grabbed him "Hahahaha" Zuba laughed, "Oh shut up" Makunga said, then Zuba and Alex tossed Makunga back and forth the same goes for Florrie and Gia tossing Kita.

As Makunga and Kita were being tossed around Marty and the others were watching "Go Alex" Mart said, "Go Gia" Gloria said, but then Teetsi got up and looked at them with a very angry face "Uh Oh" Melman said, Teetsi then walked up to them ready to pound all of them "Someone HELP US" Stefano said, then Vitally came and faced Teetsi "Ha what are you gonna do tigey wigey" Teetsi said, Vitally then show him a bunch of knives but they only got his main, Teetsi was a little scared "I missed" Vitally said, Teetsi then ran away in fear.

Meanwhile Makunga and Kita were still being tossed around and Alex had Makunga "You fool you can't do this forever" Makunga said, "Your right" Alex said, he then tossed him to the sky and Gia did the same to Kita. They were both side by side in the air and then grabbed each other and dropped they were going to fall in the volcano but the flying circus was in their path so instead they landed inside a cannon "What the" Makunga said, and then the canon moved and aimed towards the sun. "You should know what thing Makunga" Alex said, "And what's that" Makunga said, "Circus sticks together, Skipper" Alex said, "You got it hippie, light it up Rico" Skipper said, Rico then lit the cannon fuse "Oh Crud" Kita said, and the cannon fired shooting them across the valley. Everyone cheered in their success in rescuing Gia "Hey, thank you for saving me" Gia told Alex, "Hey, you saved me once too" Alex said, the two kept on staring at each. Zuba walked over to Vitally "Hey you were pretty brave back there" Zuba said, "And you performed fantastic for your first time my friend" Vitally said, then Stefano popped up "Ales" Stefano said, "Yeah" Alex said, "we are going to be late for our show" Stefano said, "What, Oh no uh Ski- Skipper can the flying circus get us there in time" Alex asked, "If we go triple banana over time Kowalski" Skipper said, Kowalski then pushed a button and banana's came down. Alex then went towards his parents "Mom, Dad do you want to help us out with one more show" Alex said, Zuba and Florrie stared at each other to think about it.

At a location where the circus was supposed to be the people were gathered waiting. The children were looking sad and the parents were looking mad "That is it we are leaving" A man said, he then grabbed his daughter and started to leave, but then she saw something "Daddy, daddy look up" the girl said, he then did as did all the other parents and children and they couldn't believe their eyes it was the flying circus. The Circus was coming closer and the children were excited especially seeing the horses jumping off the trampoline. The circus was now right in front of them and smoke came up top and to figures popped up it was Alex and Zuba and they both "Roooaaaar" and fireworks boomed and two cannons fired and Marty and Stefano were blasted off with color wire on them, then color ropes were launch in the ground and were tighten and Melman and Gloria went on them and dance liked never before. Then Alex and Zuba jumped and Gia and Florrie caught them on the flying trapeze ring and the 4 trapeze cats performed. The elephant then jumped off with wires attached to them and they started spinning while blowing Blue and purple fire, then a row of rings came down each one smaller than the last leading all the way to the bottom, Vitally then popped up poured hair conditioner on himself then jumped and went through all the rings and made a great landing. Marty and Stefano were fired again this time they released sparkle dust and as that was happening Alex and Zuba jumped off and were falling, but at the last minute the jet shoe dogs came and grabbed them and Alex and Zuba were jet packing.

Alex and Zuba then flew up and grabbed Gia and Florrie while going through the sparkle dust. The people were jumping with excitement especially the children then all the animals went back to the flying circus and flied off.

The circus crew was back at the reserve where the train is and they were packing up to hit the road. Alex, Marty, Gloria and Melman were saying there good byes "Goodbye doctor Melman" a Giraffe said, "You are still one of the best doctors we've ever had here" another Giraffe said, "Gees thanks guys" Melman said, "Goodbye girls" Gloria said, "Goodbye girl, and also you do have a great man there" a Hippo said, "Don't I know it" Gloria said, "Bye Marty" the Zebra's said, "Bye guys" Marty said, "We sure do miss you being a part of the herd" a Zebra said, "Yeah, but flying just feels so great and~" but Marty was cut off by a circus horse "Oooh Marty" Ernestina said, Marty looked back and saw the horse triplets "Come Marty we want to hear another one of your exciting tales" Esperanza said, "I'm coming girls, see ya later fellas" Marty said as he was running to their cart, the Zebras were all stunned "Aw man" they all said wishing they were him.

Meanwhile Alex was saying his goodbyes to his parents "Well it's time for me to get goin" Alex said, "Goodbye son" Zuba said, "Promise you'll come visit again" Florrie said, "I promise" Alex said, "And Gia" Florrie said, "Yes" Gia said, "Look after my boy will you" Florrie said, "I will" Gia said as she held Alex's paw. The trains horn rang meaning it's time to go so Alex and Gia ran to their cart and close the door and the train started moving as it left Zuba and Florrie saw Alex, Marty, Gloria and Melman and the circus gang waving goodbye to them and Zuba, Florrie and the other Animals waved goodbye too "Goodbye Alakay" Florrie said, "Goodbye Son" Zuba said, "Goodbye and I promise we'll come back soon" Alex said and the train headed off to the Next Adventure.

**End?**

**Madagascar 4**

** 9/18/12**

** By: Justin Azevedo**


End file.
